Arc processing systems are machines which may be used to generate and apply electrical arcs for operating on workpieces. Examples of arc processing systems include welding systems and plasma cutting systems. Electric welders are employed in a variety of field applications, in which electric power is applied to a gap in a welding circuit between a workpiece to be welded and an electrode. In many welding applications, an operator manually directs electrical power from a welding system power source to a weld operation using a handheld welding torch that is coupled through a cable to the welding system power source or power supply. The handheld welding torch may also provide consumable welding wire from a wire feeder to the weld operation in a controlled fashion, where the wire feeder may be separate from or integral to the power source. In the case of a separate wire feeder, the torch cable may be connected between the torch and the wire feeder, with the wire feeder being connected to the power source through a second cable in the welding system, wherein the torch cable accommodates power connections and the transfer of the welding wire to the handheld torch. In addition, process gas may be provided to the welding operation through the torch and torch cable, and cooling water may be directed through the torch via a coolant supply in the welder and passageways in the torch cable.
Plasma arc cutters or plasma cutting systems are used for cutting various structures or workpieces, wherein an operator typically directs a cutting arc and process plasma to the workpiece using a handheld plasma cutting torch. In this case, the handheld torch is coupled by a cable to a source of electrical power used to generate an electrical cutting arc in the torch, wherein one or more process gases such as shop air, nitrogen, argon, oxygen, etc. are passed through a constricted opening proximate the arc between a nozzle and an energized electrode of the torch tip. The temperature of the gas is elevated, causing ionization of the process gas to create process plasma. The restricted opening causes the gas and plasma to travel at a high speed, wherein some of the gas/plasma cuts through the molten metal of the workpiece and the remainder is directed around the perimeter of the cutting area to shield the cut.
During an arc processing operation, it may be desirable to convey certain information to an operator of an arc processing system. For instance, in an arc welding or plasma arc cutting operation, the operator of a handheld welding or cutting torch may want to know the operating condition of the system power source, wire feeder, or other system component. In addition, the operator may need to know the status or other information relating to the welding or cutting operation. While this information may be displayed visually on a user interface or control panel of the welder or plasma cutter power source enclosure, the operator is typically focused on the arc processing operation, and cannot be expected to view the power source to obtain such information. In addition, welding operators typically wear welding masks or helmets that may inhibit the ability of the operator to read a visual display without the need to first remove or raise the helmet. Furthermore, in some field welding or cutting applications, the power source may be physically remote from the operator, in which case visual display of the information on the power source is not even within sight of the operator. Audio communication may alternatively be used to alert the operator to process or system conditions. However, the typical operating environment for such arc processing equipment is generally not amenable to using alarms or other audible annunciators to provide such information to the operator. For instance, high ambient noise levels are common in many industrial sites, wherein audible signals would need to be relatively loud for an operator to hear them. Also, where multiple operators are performing arc processing operations within a small area, an audible message could be incorrectly interpreted by several operators. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved systems and techniques for conveying information to an operator of an arc processing system.